Number 5's Arrival
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie welcome thier fifth child. Rated M for some graphic parts as well as a couple of swear words. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Number 5's Arrival

Nick was fast asleep, he had worked yet another double and he was exhausted.

Jackie waddled into the living room where her kids and her in-laws were. Jackie was four days passed her due date and she was absolutely miserable. She sat down gingerly next to her mother in law on the couch.

"How are you feeling dear?" Jill asked, seeing the miserable look on Jackie's face.

"I'm ready to be done, I want this little guy in my arms." Jackie responded with a smile.

"I know how you feel, my first was a week and a half overdue and that was the hardest part of the entire pregnancy." Jill told her sympathetically. They made small talk for awhile and then they turned on the T.V.

About a half hour later Jackie grimaced.

"You ok Jackie?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the little guy just kicked really hard." She responded as she managed a smile.

"Are you sure that's all it was? Do you want me to go wake Nick?"

"No, he's exhausted, let him sleep. I'm fine." She assured her.

Jackie then got up so she could go use the bathroom and after she was done she went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She went back into the living room a few minutes later with a look of pain on her face.

"Jill, I've changed my mind, go wake Nick, I'm in labor."

"Roger go wake Nick." Jill said as she jumped up and grabbed Jackie's hand.

She gently led her over to the couch. Jackie sat down slowly.

"Breathe. It's ok." Jill told her quietly as she let her daughter in law squeeze her hand.

Jackie was like another daughter to the older woman, she adored her and she didn't like seeing her in pain, even though it was a pain she knew that had a wonderful purpose in the end.

Nick came flying down the stairs, shirt unbuttoned, just moments later.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he raced to her side.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think we better head to the hospital though." Jackie told him.

"Ok, let's go." Nick said as he grabbed her hand and gently helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about anything, good luck." Jill said as she wrapped both Nick, then Jackie in a hug and then Roger did the same.

Nick and Jackie then quickly gave all the kids a hug and a kiss.

"Jill would you do me a favor and call my parents?" Jackie asked.

"Sure dear." Jill responded with a smile.

"Thanks." Jackie told her.

"Come on honey, let's go." Nick told her as he started leading her towards the door, he wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you went into labor." Nick told her after he had gotten her to the car.

"It's ok, don't give it another thought." Jackie told him with a smile.

Just a few minutes into the drive Jackie was gripped by another contraction. Nick immediately extended his hand out to her.

"Ow this hurts, this doesn't feel like the beginning stage of labor." Jackie said as she began her breathing exercises.

Nick's heart started to race, what if she had the baby in the car?

"Do you feel like you have to push?" Nick asked her, trying to sound calm.

"No." Jackie responded in between deep breaths.

_Thank God_ Nick thought silently to himself.

He sped to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they quickly got checked into a room.

"Hi Jackie, how are you doing?" Dr. Wilson asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"My contractions are already pretty intense." Jackie admitted.

"Ok, why don't you crawl into bed and I'll check to see how much you're dilated."

"Ok." Jackie said.

She only took a couple of steps to the bed when another contraction hit her.

"Relax and breathe slowly, you're doing great." Nick told her soothingly.

"Ow, my back." Jackie moaned in his ear.

Nick began to gently massage her lower back.

"How's that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Good, thanks." She told him.

He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"My water just broke." Jackie said, sounding surprised herself.

"That's good, just breathe through the rest of your contraction." Dr. Wilson told her.

After the contraction Jackie crawled into bed so Dr. Wilson could do her exam.

Jackie grimaced and squeezed Nick's hand.

"Good news Jackie you're already six centimeters."

"More than halfway there." Nick told her encouragingly.

"Jackie would you like to get in the Jacuzzi for a while?" Her doctor asked.

"Yes." Jackie said.

"Ok, I'll go start it, it will be ready in just a bit." Dr. Wilson said as she left to go start the tub.

A woman's shrill shriek from the next room made both Nick and Jackie jump. Jackie felt sorry for the woman, she felt her pain.

"You bastard." They heard the woman yell at who they guessed was her husband.

"Nicky have I ever said that to you?" Jackie asked with a grin.

"Yes you have, but you weren't in labor." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I have not." Jackie replied.

Nick laughed.

"Hon would you pour me some of those ice chips in that glass please?" Jackie asked as she nodded towards a table that held a pitcher of ice chips and a Styrofoam cup on it.

"Sure." He said as he turned his back to Jackie so he could get her the ice chips.

"Nicky." Jackie said just seconds later.

"Just a sec, I'm getting you the ice chips." He told her.

"No." Jackie said.

Nick turned around and saw a look of pain on her face.

"Oh sorry." He said as he immediately grabbed her hand.

"Relax your face sweetheart." He told her as he saw her tense in response to the pain.

She did and resumed breathing through the contraction.

"That's it honey." He told her.

Just a couple minutes later Dr. Wilson said the Jacuzzi was ready.

Jackie was eager to get in and so Nick helped her out of bed and over to the tub.

"Easy." Nick said as she slowly got into the water.

Being in the tub made the contractions a lot easier to manage, Jackie also felt much more relaxed being submerged in the nice warm water.

"Nicky, go have Dr. Wilson paged, I feel like I have to push." She told him after being in the water for about an hour and a half.

Nick was just about ready to run out of the room to go get the doctor when Dr. Wilson walked in.

"How are you doing Jackie?" She asked.

"I feel like I have to push." Jackie responded.

Nick resumed his position next to Jackie and grabbed her hand again.

"Oh, ok, let's see what's going on." She said as she quickly put on some gloves.

"Ow." Jackie said during the exam, flinching a little from the pain.

"I'm sorry, just breathe." Her doctor instructed.

Jackie tried to relax as she started breathing.

"Jackie, you're completely dilated and the baby's head is right there." Dr. Wilson told her after she had finished the exam.

"You can see the baby?" Jackie asked.

"I can't see the baby yet but I felt the tip of his head during the exam. You won't have to push for very long."

"That's good, ok Nicky, help me get out of the tub." Jackie said as she looked at Nick.

"Oh no Jackie, you can't move now, I'm afraid that if you get out of the tub you'll get your next contraction before you get to the bed and that won't be good, you're going to have to deliver in the tub." Her doctor said.

"I don't want to have the baby in here, I don't want him to drown."

"He won't, trust me, a lot of babies are born in the water, women love water births, it makes it easier and it is not dangerous to the baby because they don't take a breath until they hit the surface, think about it, they are submerged in amniotic fluid while in the womb. Your baby will be just fine."

"Have you yourself delivered a baby in the water?" Jackie asked.

"Many." Her doctor assured her with a smile.

"Ok. I trust you, just please keep him safe."

"I will, the only thing we have to make sure of is that you keep your bottom down in the water as he's being delivered."

"Ok." Jackie said.

"When you get your next contraction I want you to give gentle, short pushes alright?"

"Ok." Jackie said.

"Another thing about babies when they are born in water is that they are so calm and relaxed when they come out they don't even cry right away, they usually just stare up at their moms without a peep, it's really neat to see."

"But I want him to cry right away, that's how I know he's ok." Jackie told her.

Her doctor chuckled.

"Here comes a contraction." Jackie said just seconds later.

"Ok, gentle pushes." Her doctor repeated.

Jackie pushed gently for about three seconds and then let out her breath.

"Good, just keep doing that until the contraction is over."

When the contraction was over she laid her head against the edge of the tub.

"You pushed perfectly Jackie, when your next contraction comes do it just like that again." Dr. Wilson told her.

"You're doing great honey, he's almost in your arms." Nick said as he stroked her hair.

"Ok here we go." Jackie said just moments later.

She took a deep breath and pushed down gently again. She kept pushing all the way through the contraction.

"Great job Jackie, during that contraction I saw the very tip of the baby's head." Dr. Wilson told her after the contraction ended.

"Can I sneak a peek sweetie?" Nick asked.

Jackie nodded her head yes.

He looked and didn't see the baby at all, he gave doctor Wilson a confused look.

"The baby went back in." She told him with a smile.

"Lovely." Jackie mumbled.

"It's ok, that's normal, the baby does that, pretty soon he'll be visible even in between the contractions." Dr. Wilson said with a smile.

Jackie's next contraction came quickly.

"Now look daddy." Dr. Wilson told Nick while Jackie was pushing.

Nick looked and he could see just a little bit of the baby's head.

"He's right there sweetheart. Keep pushing you're so close." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

Nick liked the fact that Jackie was in the water because he could easily look down and see what was happening but he could also stay right by Jackie's side.

Jackie's contraction ended and so she quit pushing.

"I saw even more of your baby's head during that contraction." Dr. Wilson told her encouragingly

"He's almost here." Nick said with a smile.

"Getting another one?" Nick asked soon after that as he noticed Jackie's face turn to a grimace.

She nodded yes and then took a deep breath and started pushing again.

"He's coming Jacks." Nick said as he looked down again and saw even more of the baby's head.

"Ow it hurts." She moaned.

"You're amazing, you're so close." Nick said with a smile.

"Keep pushing Jackie, you don't want to waste your contraction." Doctor Wilson said.

Jackie kept pushing until her contraction was over.

"He's coming out nice and slow, just the way he is suppose to. You are doing a great job." Her doctor encouraged.

"I wish he'd hurry up." Jackie mumbled.

"I know, but it's better for the baby and better for you if he comes out slowly, even though it might not seem like it to you right now." Dr. Wilson said with a smile.

"Just think of the moment when he's placed in your arms." Nick whispered in her ear.

He was with Jackie, he wanted the baby to come out too, he was excited to meet his son and he hated seeing Jackie in pain and he wanted the delivery to be over for her sake.

"I'm getting another contraction." Jackie said.

She took a deep breath and pushed.

"Oh Jacks, he's coming, come on, keep pushing." Nick told her as he watched more of the baby emerge.

Jackie pushed until the end of the contraction.

"Jackie, the baby's head is now staying visible even in between contractions, would you like me to get you a mirror so you can see?"

"No, I don't want you to leave."

"Ok. Give me your hand so you can feel his head."

Despite being in a ton of pain Jackie managed a smile as she touched her baby for the first time.

"Does he have any hair?" Jackie asked as she looked at Nick.

"He's got a little bit of hair, not nearly as much as our girls did, but a lot more than Houston did." Nick told her as he again kissed her cheek.

Jackie's next contraction came fast.

She started pushing again.

"Owwww. It burns" She yelled.

"This is the worst part Jackie but you're stretching perfectly, keep pushing gently. You're doing great." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie pushed through the pain, desperately wanting the delivery to be over.

She was grateful when the contraction ended so she could have a small break.

"Do you think the baby's head will be all the way out with the next contraction?" She asked, almost praying the answer would be yes.

"I'd say the baby's head should be out the contraction after next."

Jackie groaned and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I didn't make much progress during that last contraction then?" She asked.

"Oh honey, yes you did, a lot more of the baby's head came out during that last one." Nick said as he brushed away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Nicky I can't do this much longer, it hurts so bad."

"I know it does sweetie but you are so strong, you are amazing, you'll get through this, and I'm staying right here by your side." Nick told her sweetly as he wiped another tear away and then kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Oh God, I'm getting another contraction." She moaned.

"You can do this." Nick said.

She took a deep breath and resumed pushing like she had before.

"Owww." She screamed.

"He's coming honey, hang in there." Nick said as he watched a little more of the baby's head emerge with every push.

When the contraction had ended Jackie quit pushing, she was shaking so bad from the pain that Nick's hand was shaking as a result of the tight grip she had on his hand.

"Alright Jackie, great job, one more contraction and the worst part will be over, you're a real trooper. Relax until the next one." Dr. Wilson told her after the contraction had ended.

The next contraction came much sooner than Jackie wanted it to.

"Push Jackie." Her doctor instructed.

She did.

"Ow, it hurts so bad." She wailed.

"Keep pushing." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie started pushing again.

"Owwwwwww." She shrieked.

"You did it honey, the baby's head is out." Nick told her with a smile.

"Oh thank God." Jackie said as she laid her head back against the tub.

"He looks huge." Nick blurted before he could stop himself.

"Yeah he feels that way." Jackie agreed.

"Nick, would you like to help deliver your son?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Nick was taken aback for a moment, he didn't expect to be asked that. On the one hand he wanted to, what an incredible experience that would be, but on the other he felt like he needed to stay with Jackie and hold her hand, he thought it would be unfair to her.

"No, that's ok, I'm going to stay up here with Jackie." He told the doctor with a smile.

"Do it." Jackie said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Jackie insisted.

"Ok." He said as he went to where Dr. Wilson was.

"Alright hurry up and get these gloves on." She told him.

He had them on in a flash, all those years of wearing gloves at work paid off.

"Ok, all you have to do is place your hands under mine. When Jackie gets her next contraction she is going to push the baby out, we aren't going to pull him out, we are simply going to guide him out and when he comes out we are going to slowly and gently lift the baby out of the water and place him on Jackie's chest ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, and I'll help you so don't be nervous."

"Ok."

"Jackie when you get your next contraction I need you to give me a good strong push." Dr. Wilson told her.

"Alright." Jackie said tiredly.

"I'm getting a contraction." Jackie said just moments later.

"Ok, take a deep breath and give us a good push." Dr. Wilson said.

Jackie took a deep breath and pushed down hard. Nick looked up at his wife and noticed the grimace on her face, he felt guilty that he wasn't holding her hand.

"Honey do you want me to come up there and hold your hand?" He asked.

She shook her head no and kept pushing.

In truth that was exactly what she wanted but she didn't want to ruin Nick's experience of delivering the baby so she grabbed onto the back of her legs instead.

The baby wasn't all the way out when Jackie stopped pushing, she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

"One more good push Jackie and the baby will be born." Dr. Wilson said.

"Come on Jacks, one more push." Nick told her as he looked up at her and smiled.

Jackie took a deep breath and pushed again and finally the baby came all the way out.

Nick, with Dr. Wilson's help lifted the baby out of the water and placed him gently on Jackie's chest.

"Hi sweetheart, mommy loves you so much." Jackie said as she kissed her baby's head.

Happy tears filled her eyes.

Jackie then glanced at Nick, he gave her an ear to ear smile.

"You did it." He told his wife softly.

"We did it." Jackie corrected as she smiled back at him.

The baby was perfect, he was huge, he had hair the color of Nick's, and big blue eyes, that Jackie guessed would turn brown like Nick's before long, he had Jackie's nose and mouth, and just like Dr. Wilson had guessed he was very content just staring into Jackie's eyes, seemingly without a care in the world.

Nick went up and gave Jackie a sweet kiss on the lips and then he too just stared in awe at his new little boy.

"Sweetheart, can you cry for mommy? Just so I know you're ok." Jackie asked the infant as she gently rubbed his back.

As if the baby had understood everything Jackie had just said he let out a loud wail.

"Thank you." Jackie told the baby with a chuckle before she again started to cry.

Nick cut the cord and then a nurse came and took the baby from Jackie's arms so she could bring him across the room to evaluate him.

Nick helped Jackie get out of the tub and into bed.

"You ok?" Nick asked once Jackie was settled in the bed.

"Yeah, go over there with the baby." Jackie told him.

The baby was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

Nick gave Jackie one more kiss before he went over to the squawking infant.

"9 pounds, 6 ounces." The nurse announced to the new parents with a smile.

"Oh my god, I am definitely not having any more kids." Jackie quipped jokingly.

Nick smiled at her.

"Is he doing ok?" Nick asked the nurse.

"Yes he is perfectly healthy, but he is certainly not my biggest fan." The nurse told Nick.

Nick chuckled.

"Shhhh." He told the baby with a smile as he stuck his finger into the baby's hand.

Sloan immediately wrapped his hand around Nick's finger and he calmed down somewhat.

Nick once again got a big smile on his face.

"Do you want to swaddle him or would you like me to?" The nurse asked the happy new father.

"I can do it, if that's alright." He said.

"Sure, go for it. This isn't your first baby is it?" She asked Nick.

"No, how did you know?" Nick asked as he carefully swaddled the infant and then picked him up and rocked him gently.

"Because when it's a first baby father's are typically scared to death to do anything with the baby. Earlier today a very nice young couple welcomed their first baby and the poor dad was so scared he refused to even hold the baby until he was sitting down in a chair. He made me bring him the baby. It was touching."

"I don't blame him, I was like that the first time around too, I remember how nervous I was, my baby girl just looked so breakable." Nick responded as he smiled at the memory.

"They aren't as breakable as they seem." She assured him with a smile.

Nick smiled back and then carried the baby over to Jackie and placed him in her arms.

Nick then sat on the bed next to Jackie and he placed his arm lightly around her shoulders.

"I didn't handle that very well." Jackie admitted to Nick.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"The delivery, I was loud, I'm embarrassed." She confessed.

"You did a wonderful job. The baby was nearly ten pounds, I would have screamed too." Nick told her sincerely.

Jackie smiled gratefully at him.

The new parents then just stared at the baby silently together, they both had happy smiles on their faces.

The baby yawned.

"Are you tired baby boy?" Jackie cooed at the infant. "So is mommy." She added as she kissed her new baby on the forehead.

"I'll take him for a bit, you just rest." He said as he held out his arms so she'd hand him the baby.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"I know but you should get a catnap in before everyone starts arriving to meet the little guy." Nick told her with a smile.

She gave in and handed him the baby.

He carefully got up and carried the baby over to a rocking chair across the room and sat down so Jackie could fall asleep. As he stared into his new son's eyes he thought about the future. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for his now family of seven.

The End!


End file.
